pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:RedNeburí
¡Bienvenido! Hola RedNeburí. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki PokeCountry forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro Wiki Exactamente de que va esta wiki? de fakes, historias, informacion pokemon etc. 15:24 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Nebuuuu :DDD Si por Pf, somos amigas, por aquí tambien ¿No? :D. Pronto creare una novela, y pienso ponerla aquí, sera tipo comic no te lo pierdas n_n Te ayudaré a mejorar la wikia :D --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:08 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok. :D Creemos esa página, creala tú, y yo después veo que pongo. Por cierto, mi novela se va a llamar PokeCountry School Ahora mismo (Después de subir algunas imagenes) creare las audiciones. --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:17 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya..... ...e creado las audiciones , puedes inscribirte :P --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:36 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Podría....? Hacer una imagen para la portada de la wikia?? Pero ahora no podré ponerla, que me voy :P. Mas tarde.... Solo quería preguntarte. --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:48 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias :3 Enserio, me costo mucho. Edité como 15 veces. Porque no me decidia muy bien con los colores y todo eso. Muchas gracias :D Por cierto, mañana subo el 1º capitulo de PokeCountry School --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 20:06 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola, me puedes dar poderes de admin (aunque sea durante cinco minutos) para poner un chat en la wiki? 20:23 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Si.... mi OC se llamara Eli, prefiero eso . :P . Preguntale a alguien de PF, para haber como se pone... por que yo ni idea --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 20:37 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya que estoy "rediseñando" la wiki... Ya está, ya hay un chat. Por cierto prefieres la barra azul oscuro de arriba para la actividad reciente y demás o lo quieres como pokefanon?. 20:38 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Me gustaría empezar a contribuir en esta Wikia.¿Puedes ayudarme >.>U? Bueno,solo eso n.nU :3 Souseiseki!Archivo:Souseiseki_icon.pngDesu Desu Desu! :3 21:21 17 dic 2011 (UTC) PD:No sale mi usuario por que no está hecho .3.U Pregunta ¿Quienes son los administradores? Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:14 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Como.. Podría ser administradora? Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:22 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Si quieres En el proyecto se la encargada de la segunda generación o sea johto. Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:36 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Vale OK Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:42 18 dic 2011 (UTC) ok ;B Dame tu nombre y tu poke :3 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ ¡Feliz Navidad! 22:52 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Nebu ;D Terminé el favicon pero para ponerlo tengo que ser admin si quieres vuelveme admin y luego quitame los poderes :B мϊηϊмϊzз♥ ¡Feliz Navidad! 22:05 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Tu pedido Archivo:Musen.gif Consejos: #Siempre debe estar en el agua #no te acerques mucho o te dormirás Archivo:Firewolf.png Consejos: #si vas a acariciarle ponte un traje inifugo #si vas a darle de comer ponte un traje inifugo #si le vas a hacer cualquier cosa ponte un traje inifugo Fake-zoo Tu pedido Archivo:Musen.gif Consejos: #Siempre debe estar en el agua #no te acerques mucho o te dormirás Archivo:Firewolf.png Consejos: #si vas a acariciarle ponte un traje inifugo #si vas a darle de comer ponte un traje inifugo #si le vas a hacer cualquier cosa ponte un traje inifugo Fake-zoo Proyecto sprites Tengo casi todos (no se si serán todos o falta alguno) los sprites de personas, te los paso (el problema es que tan todos juntos) Archivo:Entrenadores..png Usuario:Juus16x16 :D Yo si quieres me encargo del proyecto de los Pokemons de Gif. Tengo un monton de gifs xD. Pero te dare una idea, tienes que poner los minis gif , que son estos: Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif LOs variocolores y los normales Firmado: Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 14:44 23 dic 2011 (UTC) YATA :la: Buno ya esta el favicon ya me puedes quitar los poderes .-. мϊηϊмϊzз♥ ¡Feliz Navidad! 16:07 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Si que quiero ser tu amiga! Ponme un Togekiss (subí la imagen especialmente para que la usaras) ¿Qué Pokémon te pongo a ti? Quería saber una cosa ántes de meter la pata: ¿Puedo hacer un concurso para los nombres de algunos de mis Fakémons? ¡Estoy en plena crisis de nombres! ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 17:17 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Perdona En tu novela vikiloka me borró la firma y por cierto me podrías dejar a delcatty esque es mi pokemon preferido si no quieres no pasa nada. Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 22:24 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ... ¡Feliz Navidad Nebu! Archivo:Cara_tierna.png -Tiro confeti (?)- Pasatelo bien, muuuuuuuy bien, espero que te encanten tus regalos, y que tengas la mejor suerte del mundo. Pasatelo genial, y disfruta! Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:42 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday (?) Feliz Navidad! Archivo:=3.png Que te lo pases muy bieeeeeeen Archivo:=3.pngque tengas una feliz navidad y blaa bla blaa (?) Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo Archivo:=3.pngMerry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:02 25 dic 2011 (UTC) xD Ok. Gracias por habisar. Aunque la risita me molesto un poquillo ¬.¬ No le demos inportancia xD Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 10:21 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Quiero ser administradora! Olvida el título, es para captar tu atención XD. Dos cosas: 1. ¿Puedo usar ésto=>Archivo:Plátanoooo!!!.gif para una firma nueva? 2. ¡Apuntate a mis audiciones please! PD: Sí que quiero ser administradora, pero prefiero esperar a eso de las 1.500 ediciones. ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 12:30 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡ME VOY DE LA WIKIA! Es coña, es para llamar la atención xDDDDDDDDD Le he conbertido a Viki moderadora en el chat, ya que se conecta excesivamente en el chat. Yo creo que es justo , solo te informo, que volvamos moderadores del chat a los que se conecta muchas veces, ?¿No crees? Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 12:48 27 dic 2011 (UTC) LOL!? Que vaaa! Ni siquiera sabía que tenías cuenta en PE Archivo:D8.png Preguntaselo a Liza, que me lo dijo hace un segundo. Y vocaloid me gusta de toda la vida, y se mas que tu (me ha contado todo liza y darky -.-) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:40 30 dic 2011 (UTC) De todo... Nebu TODO Nebu.... -Risa maléfica- (?) Desde tu unión a PE hasta lo que te paso con Ari. TODO! Para ser fan de vocaloid, o te descargas el programa y aprendes, o escuchas su música y te haces una idea de lo que cantarás. (Por ejemplo, unos amigos y yo hacemos un grupo, y cogemos las canciones y hacemos como que las cantamos , eso es lo que hace casi todo el mundo). Y principalmente, te recomiendo que escuches la de Chloe De lily Porque ami me encanta *O* Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:56 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya pero.... sabes que ser fan de Vocaloid tiene sus consecuencias.... Debes tener el programa, y saber hacer una canción. Yo tengo planeada cantar chloes, pero tengo que afinar la voz un poquito XD Pero bueno, esta no es la wikia de vocaloid, asi que... dejemos estos rollos... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 17:14 30 dic 2011 (UTC) No es por nada pero... Si a alguna página se tiene que parecer la de mi manita es a la mia, esa tabla la creé YO, y lo que me molesta es que ni cambiaras todos los apartados, no quiero problemas si nada pero solo eso :3 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 17:17 30 dic 2011 (UTC) lol Mira En vez de usar mi tabla... ¿Te hago una? No me cuesta nada y tardaría minutos (unos 5) en hacerla n3n... Solo sime los colores de la paleta de colores y lo datos n3n ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 17:45 30 dic 2011 (UTC) De nada ^w^ Si quieres le pongo más color o algo x33 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 21:48 30 dic 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Justu cuando termino mi pagina de usuario a mi gusto , me llega un mensaje diciendo que alguien hiso un cambio y luego en mi pagina solo esta una esquina diciendo "sobre mi" vacia! Fuistes tu!? ¬¬ BluezaF!! 23:26 30 dic 2011 (UTC)BluezaF!! ¿Puedo... ...encargarme de los sprites de los Pokémon de la 5ª generación? Me gustaría mucho ^.^ Bailemos!!! Bailemos todos el plátanodance!!! 14:02 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Aquí tienes tu yegua de fiesta. Cuídala bien. Archivo:Caballo_de_Fiesta.png Esperamos que te lleves bien con ella nwn PokeCountry's FarmArchivo:Uvas.gif At your service 11:11 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Nebuu ¿Puedo ser administradora por una hora? Es para intentar cambiar la portada Bueno ya me dirás (Probable mente me marcha a las 4 hasta las 10 así que hazme administradora tarde E3U) Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 11:41 3 ene 2012 (UTC) --- Vale creo que no me voy eue, ¿me haces o no owo? Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 12:32 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Yepi~ (Urgente) 1º- Dame el logo de pokecountry, que te quito el fondo blanco (yo se) 2º mira esto: http://es.pokecountry.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:TheSpriteSui/Dibujos_hechos_a_mano El 2º es un dibujo que hice para celebrar los 100 artículos. Espero que te guste ^^ Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:29 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Yap :P Solo que se rompió mi escaner. xD. Ya lo puse, y queda un poco mal el logo.. .xD Nah es que se quitarlo, yo no uso el paint normal. Uso otro (KolourPaint) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 15:01 3 ene 2012 (UTC) La verdad... ...es que no lo vi, ni si quiera sabia que lo siguiesen poniendo. Lo que pasa esque ese episodio lo habia visto hace tiempo, es el primer epi de esa serie que vi. Juus16x16 Discu PD: ¿Puedo copiarte lo de las Adivinanzas para mi user? (esque se medio millón es una forma de hablar, no podria memorizar tantos(?) y quiero ver si sois capaces de adivinarlos) Pedido Archivo:Paulette_Pony.pngPauletteArchivo:Melissa_Pony.pngMelissa PokeCountry's FarmArchivo:Uvas.gif At your service ¿Cómo lo sabes? Has dado en el clavo. Eso es porque me encantó el juego y quise hacer la historia pero en versión Pokémon. Pero varias veces me tendré que inventar cosas nwn. Ahora: ¿Cómo lo sabes? TIENES QUE DECIRMELO, PORFI!!! Bailemos!!! Bailemos todos el plátanodance!!! 10:21 5 ene 2012 (UTC) n.n Pues necesito la ayuda de tu hermano XD. Yo me lo estoy pasando ahora y estoy atascada u_u. Bailemos!!! Bailemos todos el plátanodance!!! 12:27 5 ene 2012 (UTC) El de la 3DS Aunque ambos son iguales, con la misma trama y eso n_n. Bailemos!!! Bailemos todos el plátanodance!!! 12:34 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿Especial? Si bueno,los Utauloid/Vocaloid suele usar unas mangas carazterísticas (o como se escriba ewe) y una corbata, y algunas veces unos cascos, pero hay unos muy simple y otros con muchos detalles,depende de el diseño que se quiera Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 12:34 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Artwork shop Aquí tiene su pedido. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Si no se queda a gusto, nos lo dice y cambiamos lo que sea. Pedido: Archivo:Melissa_(Artwork).png Artwork shop, si no queda satisfecho, lo volvemos a intentar 23:58 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Nebu Intentaré hacer un Artwork de Melissa mejorado ¿Te parece n3n? Yo ya tengo uno de Elizabeth con chaqueta de manga larga ewe, bueno responde en cuanto puedas~~ Archivo:Gran_Jaggi_Gif.gif ADSADASD (?) Eso aparece en mi novela o3o Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 12:04 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Eh No parana nada n3n... Pero me costará ewe вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 16:40 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye Nebu Una amiga quiere hacerme administradora en su wiki, pero no sabe. ¿Cómo lo haces tú? Es para explicárselo. Responde cuanto ántes, please. Una verdadera guerrera.Te reto a un combate. 16:41 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Nebu El título lo dice todo =) Una verdadera guerrera.Te reto a un combate. 16:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC) El wiki es Wiki Midiary. Una verdadera guerrera.Te reto a un combate. 16:58 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Si.... Cuando tenga un poquito mas de tiempo lo aré como tu dices :D Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:09 8 ene 2012 (UTC) ¬¬. ¡URGENTE! Arg. Si. Acabo de pillar a mi hermana EN MI MSN. Siento haber tardado. Pero te a borrado .-. (Tengo que cambiarme la contraseña ¬¬) ARG. Estoy furiosa enserio. Le voy a pegar una ostia. xD. Bueno, perdón por no haber hecho nada .-. . Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:38 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Quería preguntarte si hay espacio para mi en el wiki Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac ''' 05:11 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Pinkie_Pie_Sprite.pngArchivo:Twilight_Sparkle.png Yay, ¿Que digo? ¡YAY! ¿Pero que...? ¡YAY (?)! Regalo! :p. ~ Archivo:Pinkie_Pie_Art_.pngDadfsadsfasf. Si me salio muy cabezota, literalmente c: . Intentare ponerlo mas chico. :3 ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 15:31 22 ene 2012 (UTC) RE Puede que te sirva http://es.pokespecial.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat , pero si no Ok Firma, Juan123capo Si no hay más remedio ewe Vale Archivo:La.gif Es muy fácil, dime el diseño y te ayudo nwn αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 11:39 28 ene 2012 (UTC) YAY Jijijijiji claro, pero mas tarde, no tengo mucho tiempo :3Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 12:24 28 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿Sabes lo que es un recolor? Bueno, es cojer un sprite, y simplemente darle una capa de color que no es la orginal Ejemplo: Archivo:White_NB.png Cojes a White, y le das un color azul, (sprite no disponible ewe, azul D8<) Pues cojes el de Miku, (búscalo de DA) Y lo re-colores como tu deseees nwn, puedo hacerlo yo, pero es para que tú también aprendas (lol feel like a profesora) (?) αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 12:24 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Poke-concurso Blue Dream La primera prueba ya ha comenzado. Tiene 3 días para hacer su fake. Poke-concurso Blue Dream NEBU D8!! NECESITO HABLAR URGENTEMENTE CON TIGO (?) (Ahora junto :3) Dime una hora de hoy o para mañana o pasado, por que necesito hablar contigo URGENTEMENTE!. (Ahora mismo no puedo eweU). Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngLa invasión! Archivo:La_invasión.gif YAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 13:51 10 feb 2012 (UTC) eweU Mejor mañana, que hoy no pude x3. (Asuntos familiares (?)). PD: ¿Y tu imagen de perfil? OE3 Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngLa invasión! Archivo:La_invasión.gif YAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 18:29 10 feb 2012 (UTC) No me importa pero.. xD Es que tengo mucha tarea muucho que pintar xDD Si me especificas un poco, genial y lo hago :3U Pero tardaré xDD ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 17:50 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday to you Hola Nebu, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños N° 11! te e echo unos regalos Archivo:Happy_Birtday_Nebu.pngArchivo:For_nebu.png Y como dice la segunda ¿Me perdonas? Juancho el pancho 8D Neby u-u Neby lol nuevo nombre, oye que no pude darte el regalo el lunes porque estoy en casa de una amiga, ¿No te importe que te lo de hoy o mañana? Bueno de todas formas te lo daré si o si :3 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'''Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 09:34 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Hai Neburí :3 Hola Nebu :3, no puedo darte nada por tu cumple lo siento mucho ;w; bueno, a lo que venía x3 Como eres la fundadora, y yo pilar, quería saber qué te parece PC últimamente, y hablar sobre cambias de la wikia y esas vainas, ¿cúando podemos hablar :3? Bueno, adew x3 ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 17:14 6 abr 2012 (UTC)